wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi Maker 3D
Waluigi Maker 3D is a game made by Waluigi, and it lets you make your own Super Mario levels, based on their line of 3D games, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario 3D Land, and Super Mario 3D World. You can customize levels that were already made, or start from scratch. Being the Waluigi Waluigi is, Waluigi called the game Waluigi Maker 3D, because Waluigi doesn't care about Mario. Waluigi thinks all the Mario games should be Waluigi games where Waluigi has to cheat to win. Quotes Throughout level creation, Waluigi talks on and on letting people know how their level is doing, and some off-topic things too. *That's as big as the level can get! (Super Mario 3D Land, Super Mario 3D World, when the size of the level is at its maximum.) *Welcome to Waluigi Maker 3D, where you get to make your own 3D Mario games! You can choose the character you want to play as, create your own level from scratch, or start with a level that was already made from 3D Mario games. You can use any power-up found in 3D games, as well as the New Super Mario Bros. version of the Ice Flower, the Propeller Mushroom, the Penguin Suit, and more. I really love the Koopalings, but they've never appeared in a 3D game. Waluigi fixed that. Wait, hehe, that's me. So I fixed all your problems. NO COMPLAINTS. Anyways, insert blocks with your favorite power-ups, choose from a host of popular baddies like Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Piranha Plants, and some less popular ones, such as Cataquacks, hehe, that's a funny name, and Madpoles. It's not my job to tell you what they are. Just find out yourself. In the Super Mario 64 and Galaxy style games, be sure to add a star somewhere in the level. Heck, you could put it at the start of the level! That'd be great! You should do that. In Super Mario 3D Land and World, be sure to add a Goal Pole, or else Mario and friends will be stuck... Yeah... In Super Mario Sunshine, be sure to add a Shine Sprite into your level. In 3D Land, also add some Star Medals, and this is where you have some freedom. You can add anywhere from 2 to 10 Star Medals into the level. In 3D World, you can add up to 50 Green Stars in a level. But whatever you do, don't put all of them right next to each other. That'd be boring. STAMPS, I ALMOST FORGOT THE STAMPS! You can draw your own stamps on the Nintendo Matt GamePad and import them into the game, and you can use them in Miiverse posts. Post your level online and get feedback for your next one. If you haven't walked away yet, this is where things get exciting. Wait, what's that? That's my whole introduction? Oh, okay.(Waluigi's message at the start of the game... that can't be skipped.) *I love the style of Goombas in these games! *WHERE'S THE FLAGPOLE? (when you try to save a Super Mario 3D Land or World level without a flagpole) Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Waluigi Category:Fanon Games